


Want

by mywritingiswack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Jake Griffin (mentioned) - Freeform, season 1 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Bellamy & Clarke go hunting...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClarkeGriffinTitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinTitties/gifts), [Miravena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miravena/gifts).



Clarke and I were out for a hunt, maneuvering our way through the woods while also keeping on the lookout for grounders. I may have walked into a couple of trees because I was distracted by her. I was about to say something when she shushed me, waving me to where she was standing.

There was a magnificent creature grazing on the grass, blissfully unaware of me and my gun. Before I could properly aim my gun, Clarke lowered it, slowly making her way towards the horse.

She put her hand out as if to reach for it. 

As soon as Clarke touched the horse, it spooked and ran off, and Clarke walked back dejectedly, clearly disappointed.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"People don't eat horses, Bell! People ride them. Like in those old movies. And it was a white horse!"

I unintentionally let out a snort, attempting to cover it with a cough.

"What!?" she yelled back at me, fake anger emanating from her. 

"You just don't seem like the hopeless romantic type," I said, catching up to her just as she turned around. 

 _And I love the way Bell sounds coming from your lips,_ I thought, unable to put it into words for some reason.

She fell to the ground and I caught her, helping her to her feet as I said, "So, Princess. What's the real reason you wanted to be friends with that horse?"

Sadness chased away her happiness as she told me, "My dad. His-his favorite animals were horses. I used to try and draw them for him. That's why I started teaching myself to draw. For him."

I reached for Clarke's hand, and she took mine, squeezing it, pulling on me for comfort as she continued, "My dad, he-he tried to teach me, but, he was a pretty crappy drawer. And I remember, I promised him I would teach him. I never did. And..."

Her heart-ache seemed to chip away as she leaned on my shoulder.

I whispered, "I'll help you. With what you want." 

She smiled as she said, "Whatever the hell we want."

I watched her stalk away and murmured, "And what if whatever the hell I want is you."


	2. Chapter 2

I watched Clarke as she lay on my bed drawing something. I had tried multiple times to see what she was drawing, but she insisted she finish it before I could see.

I was on the floor, leaning against the bed and reading a book I had found lying around somewhere forgotten when Clarke declared that the drawing was ready.

Putting down the book, I gently took Clarke's journal and was in awe as I saw the way each line interconnected and moved to create me.

My fingers lightly traced the drawing as I murmured, "Clarke, this is...the most amazing thing I've seen in my life."

 _Well, second most amazing thing, if I count_ _you,_ I added in my head.

I looked up to see her wringing her hands and averting her eyes from mine.

"Really?" she asked.

Lifting myself onto the bed next to her, I replied, "Yes. You're amazing, Princess."

She smiled up at me and said, "I should go. I told Finn I would-"

"Finn? Really? Even after you found out you were the other woman?"

Her smile quickly disappeared and she snapped, "You have absolutely no right to have opinions on my love life. Why do you even care?"

"Really, Clarke? You're my friend. Of course I care. I don't wanna see you get hurt," I answered.

I could see Clarke visibly flush as she got off the bed and said, "Well, like you always say, whatever the hell we want."

My body worked off its own accord as I got up and turned her back around to face me.

"Clarke Griffin, _you_ are whatever the hell I want. You are everything I want."

Clarke took a step back in shock, and I noticed the way her mouth parted slowly as she began to speak.

"Bellamy. You can't- _We_ can't..."

"And why not? What the hell do you want, Clarke? And is it really Finn?"

Suddenly, Clarke yelled, "Bellamy, I _want_ you to be safe! I want you to be happy! With someone who deserves you! And I can't give you any of those things!"

I slowly moved towards her, my eyes fluttering down to her lips.

I lifted her face gently upwards and whispered, "That's for me to decide, isn't it?"

Clarke's eyes softened, and something in the way she looked at me made me want to kiss her.

I leaned towards her, our lips almost meeting, and she closed the remaining distance. 

It was like a wave had finally crashed, and we were swept away in the aftermath. Yet for every rushed moment, there were more moments of calm. With her.

But this was unlike anything I had ever experienced. Better than seeing Earth for the first time.

This was Clarke. _My Clarke._


End file.
